The Man I Want to Be With
by musicallover33
Summary: Danny is kidnapped while away on a job, and before he is found CJ meets his parents.


I do not own majority if the characters. As always reviews would be greatly appreciated.

CJ Cregg was sitting in her office reading over a report when Reporter Danny Concannon enters her office to tell her that his editor is making him do pieces in Africa and the in the Congo no less. She looks up "Daniel what are you doing just standing there?"

"Just watching you."

"You have to choose in or out."

"In" he comes in and shuts her door.

"Danny?" He walks over to her puts down the briefing book that she was just reading he drags her up so she is standing. "What are you doing I ask again." He then kisses her she is glad that he is holding her around the waist.

"I wanted to give you a proper goodbye this time around." He says while holding her in his arms.

"You're leaving?" CJ asks with her eyebrows rising in question.

"Yes, I didn't request this one, though."

"You requested the other one?"

"CJ, it grew hard to be around you and not tell you how I felt."

"Danny, be careful when you are where you are supposed to be." She tells him as she messes with his tie.

"I will CJ."

"If I told you how I felt would you try to get back faster?"

"You love me."

"How?"

"CJ, we have spent enough time together and few people react the way you did when we shared a kiss."

"You're right Danny."

"I love you, CJ Cregg." He kisses her again and leaves her office. CJ then falls back in her chair.

...Days Later...

"CJ, The President wants to see you in The Oval now." Carol says poking her head into CJ's office.

"Ok, thank you, Carol." She goes to The Oval and notices everyone's faces "what is going on?"

"CJ, there was some activity in Africa and some reporters were kidnapped and Danny was" CJ sinks downs on the couch with her hand to her lips remembering the kisses that she and Danny shared before he left. "CJ, are you ok?" Josh says noticing that his friend has sunk down to a seat.

"I have to go call his family. Can one of you call ahead and ask Carol to get his personal file, and get his emergency contact." CJ asks the room.

"CJ, you are his White House contact." The President points out.

"What about The Washington Post?"

"They have informed his parents and they are on their way to DC."

"When Security calls please send them to my office. They may want to see a face that their son really cares about."

"Ok, CJ."

"I have to go." she leaves to go back to her office and shuts the door. She looks at Gail and says "your dad promised me that he would be careful, but goes and gets himself kidnapped." She starts to cry then she doesn't notice that she has fallen asleep from her tears until there is a knock on the door.

"CJ, there is some people here that wear a strikingly good resemblance of Danny." Carol says as she is knocking on the door.

"Ok, send them in Carol." Says as she gets up from the ground.

As they come in CJ introduces herself. "You don't need to introduce yourself to us. Our son has told us so much about you, and we watch the briefings every week."

"Oh."

"It is understandable; we know our son has made quite an impression on you." Points out Danny's dad.

"And with his ties to The White House, meaning I am not the only one he has made an impression on. The President, Mrs. Bartlet, Josh Lyman, Charlie Young, and Zoey all care about him even Leo and Toby. Well, some times with the last two."

"Thank you, CJ, but we know that he has left a different one on you."

"I know, but no one here knows how deep it is since I am not allowed to have a romantic relationship with anyone from the press."

"If you could, would you?" CJ points out her couch for the parents and pulls a chair for herself to sit on.

"After this whole ordeal, I am not going not to care what they say. I want to date your son."

"You are scared just like us."

"He came into my office before he left for the airport, and I asked him to be careful after the first kiss goodbye and before the last one."

"He told us he was going to tell you goodbye this time and not just disappear on you."

"I am glad that I got a goodbye. I know he is going to come back. He just has to."

"The whole Concannon Clan agree with you, we want our Daniel Edward Concannon back." Both of his parents try to help CJ.

"I am going to ask The President how we are doing on getting Danny and the other reporters."

"Ok."

"Stay here, and if you need somewhere to stay until we get him back; have, Carol, my assistant can give you the spare key to my place." CJ says not wanting Danny's parents to fork out money to stay in a hotel.

"You don't have to."

"You shouldn't have to pay for a hotel I have an extra room."

"CJ."

"He would do the same thing if I was missing if my brothers came in place of my father."

"That is how we raised him.'

"He is a wonderful man and human being."

"Thank you." CJ leaves them in her office. "She loves our boy." Says Alex.

"I think that they have a chance of getting married."

"More than a chance David."

"Maybe if he wins her over more Alex, the things that we really know about her is that she is independent."

"Have you even been paying attention to how she was just talking about Danny."

"Of course, I was I also noticed that she said that she was forbidden to date him."

"After all this, I am going to suggest to our son to write books about reporting, so that he will be safer, and that he could date her."

...In the Oval...

"Is he free?" CJ asks Charlie as she approaches his desk.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks, Charlie." CJ enters the office to see the President at his desk. "Mr. President, how is the search going?"

"CJ, since you have a personal relationship with Danny you can't be involved."

"Sir."

"And if anything happens I will talk to his parents. I know how it feels to have a missing child, and I know how to talk to parents when their kid is missing. Now, what is the number of the place that they are staying at?" The President looks at CJ.

"They are staying in my extra bedroom since they shouldn't have to pay for a hotel when their son is missing. Especially when Danny didn't even ask this time to go to Africa." Leo enters to hear CJ tell The President where Danny's parents are staying.

"CJ?''

"Leo, they need to be somewhere comfortable and welcoming. I know Danny would do the same thing for me."

"The Press." Leo says.

"Can suck it up, because some of their own is missing."

"You may want to put a spin on that," says Leo.

"I WILL NOT THEIR ONLY SON IS MISSING; WAS I WRONG TO SAY THAT YOU CARED ABOUT HIM TOO! OR DO YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HIM WHEN HE IS WRITING GOOD STORIES ABOUT US!" The rest of the staff come in to hear CJ yelling at Leo.

"Calm down." Josh puts in.

"Joshua."

"You know he is one of our friends too how about you go take a break."

"And do what stare at Gail worrying about Danny." Her sarcasm isn't lost on her friends.

"CJ, I want to know how deep feelings are for him?" The President asks realizing that her feelings may be deeper than they know.

"Even though we never went out, I am in love with him."

"CJ if you were allowed."

"Yes, I would be with him and happy."

"You still have to come to the dinner tonight. Nonnegotiable sorry, we need The Press Secretary there." The President points out. CJ thinks to ask if they could invite Danny's parents but think better of it.

... that night...

"Come on CJ dance."

"Toby, you may not know how I am feeling so how about you either sit with me and worry about Danny or you leave me alone." She bits at him.

"I am your friend and you need one right now." He retorts back.

"What I need is for Danny to be safe and in my Press Room or arms."

"CJ, you need to have fun."

"It is hard to have fun when you feel guilty, because the man you are in love with is missing and could probably be badly hurt."

"You can't think like that CJ."

"Toby, I am just staying here until the speeches are done then I will go home."

"He won't like that you weren't doing much. That you were acting like a damsel in distress."

"Tobias, I am not acting like that. You guys' are making sure that is how it is with not allowing me to help. The age old one female high up in a line of work being discriminated against."

"CJ, I did not mean."

"Like you never mean to say or do anything along those lines."

"CJ, we made sure that you wouldn't be too involved we know your feelings towards Danny."

"I still think."

"Did the President want more information than needed on Danny."

"Which you guys' haven't given me any information on him what so ever."

"That is because we have no information CJ."

"That is part of the reason why I want to be with his family. They need to be surrounded by someone who cares about their son."

"Everyone can certainly tell right now and how you feel about Danny."

"I just need him to be safe." CJ says leaning into her hands.

"All of us want that. We all love him."

"Not like me."

"CJ, I think that there will never be anyone who loves Danny like you do. Few people would fall in love with someone similar to you."

"That is good because they would not want to fight with me over Danny."

"There is that fire that we all know."

"Toby" she sighs "promise to keep me updated on everything. I know I can't be involved with many things and those thongs The President and Leo can be."

"I will CJ, I have never seen you like this. The most worried that I have ever seen you is when you have been around or talking to your dad."

"It is a different kind of love; however, it is still love."

"I can see you marrying him when the time comes."

"Same here."

"Are you ready?"

"Toby, I am a woman in her early 40's what do you think?"

"You could have been married by know there has been plenty of guys."

"Not that I wanted to marry; really none of my former boyfriends really understood me and let be myself like Danny has."

"That is why you love him?"

"There is many more reasons Toby. You know how it is to be in love with someone I have seen how you look at Andie."

"That is why I am here, and I know you need a friend."

"I am going to go home and be there for his family."

"CJ."

"Goodbye, Toby." She walks to The President and Mrs. Bartlet "I am going home.''

"CJ?"

"Mrs. Bartlet, I want to be there for Danny's parents; they need someone who is a friend don't you remember when Zoey was missing how you and The President needed someone, and how Charlie was reacting?"

"Yes, I do."

"You see why I want to go home."

"Go, CJ spend time with your future in-laws."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet." CJ leaves to go home, she enters her apartment to see David and Alex watching t.v. on the couch.

"Hi CJ, how was the party?"

"I had difficulties focusing."

"We, understand." They pat a spot next to them on the couch for her to sit down.

...About One Month later...

As the month, has passed by CJ has gotten to know his parents and embarrassing stories about Danny, and she has told stories about how he doesn't write about sex scandals. The main one being that Sam was friends with former escort Laurie. One day while doing her Press Briefing she looks at her notes to see an update on the situation in Africa.

"Ok, everyone in today's briefing we have news about the kidnapping that happened last month." She looks up to see Toby shaking his head yes. "They have been found, and are home safe. Including our very own Danny Concannon. That is a full lid." She gets out of the Press Room as Toby comes up "where is he?"

"The Oval Office all of the senior staff and his family are there."

"Ok, thank you, Toby." She runs before he can say anything back to her. As she enters the Oval she sees her red hair scruffy reporter talking to The President and his family she nearly flings herself at him.

"Woah, CJ, I am here and I am fine." He says while they are hugging and he is rubbing her hair.

"You sure you are ok?" She asks as she keeps on hugging him as she kisses his cheek.

"I only have a minor injury."

"What?!"

"Wh" his kisses her to keep her from worrying too much as they separate "ere is it." He points to his left shoulder.

"I tried to escape, but it didn't work."

"You promised me that you would be careful Daniel Concannon and you go and try to escape your kidnappers in a foreign country that you don't know every part of."

"I didn't know if I was going to be saved, and I wanted to get back to you."

"I wanted you back too."

"I heard that you almost cussed out Leo and that you love me; even though I already know that." She kisses him this time and moves to kiss his cheek after his lips "CJ, I know you still work here."

"The Man that I want is home safe and they all know how I was during the time that you were missing."

"CJ, why don't you take Danny to the Press Room so his friends can know that he is home safe." The President suggests.

"I want to spend some time with my family before I am hounded by reporters."

"You know them the best Danny."

"Also, you CJ."

"He does need to be watched over."

"Danny, do you want to stay at my place. Your parents have been staying in my extra room."

"CJ?"

"I need to see you more." Danny doesn't notice that his parents are in the room.

"CJ, thank you for the perfect segway. Daniel, I think you should stop being a reporter and write some books about reporting."

"Mom." The President can tell there may be a different situation so he speaks up.

"I have an idea, so how about you start to write a book and start research now on my presidency. I trust you, Danny, you are actually the reporter I trust the most."

"Sir, thank you, but"

"Before you finish that sentence you need to think about all of your friends and family and how they worried about you when you were kidnapped." Danny looks around to see how everyone is looking at him, then his eyes connect with CJ's," which they have a silent conversation with their eyes and he moves to hug her again.

"Danny do what makes you happy, and remember no matter what I love you." Danny knows at this that he wants to spend more time with CJ and knowing that he really starts to think.

"Sir, I need to think it through more."

... The Next Morning...

"We should go and see if our son is awake."

"Alex, if he is awake and CJ is awake they could be up to activities."

"She could still be asleep look at how much sleep she lost this past month."

"She also works in The White House." The walk over to CJ's room and knock on the door when they hear no sound they open it up to see their son fast asleep with CJ draped across his chest, and Danny starts to wake up he too notices that CJ is fast asleep on his chest. He starts to brush her hair out of her face she turns her head farther into his chest. He kisses her crown.

"5 more minutes."

"You can sleep."

"Mmmk." He sees her snuggle deeper in his chest. His parents see how loving he looks at her while she is sleeping.

"I love you CJ, I will let you sleep for a little while I make breakfast." He gets up, but with CJ on his chest, he has difficulties. "Honey I need to get up, can you please let go of me." She shakes her head in her sleep. "I will make pancakes" she lets him go. He gets up and runs into his parents. "Hi, Mom, Dad."

"Good morning Danny, how did you sleep?"

"Good, I am back in DC plus I am with the girl that I have loved for years."

"We, know. We remember the time that you came home and we watched The Press Briefing Room and how you were just watching her." Danny tries to change the subject.

"Ok, I am going to make breakfast."

"You will not Daniel, my little boy is home safe I am going to make breakfast for him, my husband, and the woman who gracefully has let us stay here while waiting for information of said son."

"I wanted to make breakfast for all of you."

"No, you want to make breakfast for CJ. You have plenty of time to spoil her."

"I know, mom I love her."

"And she loves you." Danny looks at his mom which she continues, "to the point, at a Presidential dinner while you were gone she was not able to enjoy herself and came home early."

"CJ?" He says not believing that CJ that she wasn't doing her job.

"Yah, you may want to talk to Toby. He tried to get her to dance, but she refused and left after explaining why she couldn't have fun."

"She." None of the Concannons notice that CJ has woken up and is standing in front of her bedroom door.

"I still did my job."

"CJ."

"Toby knew that you would be disappointed that I couldn't enjoy myself."

"He is a guy who loves someone. Whenever a guy really loves a woman he just wants to see her happy." Danny approaches CJ.

"Danny, I was really worried about you. I am happier when you are around."

"I am happier when I know that you are happy." They look at each other "I love you too much to know that you were really sad when I was missing."

"I love you, to the point when I know that you are safe I can work, and I may reference of you to people, and watch Gail from time to time."

"CJ? What are we going to do about us?"

"We are going to try to be a couple and I don't care what anyone says anymore, because I was truly afraid of losing you Danny." He walks up to her grabs her hips and they share a slow kiss.

"Do you mean it?" Danny asks this question that is very important to his future with CJ.

"Yes, Danny I do mean it. How about the next time you come to The West Wing I kiss you in front of my office to prove it to you."

"Ceej, we don't need to do that. I have decided that I am going to write that book."

"You sure about that?" CJ asks biting her lip nervously.

"I notice how much I worried everyone so dear to me."

"Are you sure that you are not going to regret it a few years down the line."

"CJ, as long as we are together I am happy."

"Have you thought about how you are going to tell everyone that you don't want to be a reporter anymore?"

"A little bit."

"Danny, do you mind telling the peanut gallery."

"I am going to tell The President first, then see if his Press Secretary is free for lunch."

"I may be free. Where are, you planning to take me?"

"A stroll down the street to a small bistro."

"That sounds perfect."

"It does?" She starts to get this far off dreamy look.

"Oh, Danny I can just picture us walking down the street hand in hand then when I get back to work have a Press Briefing, and everyone will ask questions and I will just reply we have wanted this for a while, but our jobs stopped us from developing a relationship."

"You sure about saying all of that in front of the press CJ?"

"Danny, I am ready to have a life with you and that means letting our life be in the headlines for a few days."

"There are some papers who won't do that to us CJ."

"Which ones?"

"The ones that my friends who respect the both of us write for."

"Danny."

"I will also tell the editor at The Washington Post that our life shouldn't be the news."

"Good." They never notice the fact that Danny's mom Alex was not watching this scene unfold she was busy making food for the four of them.

"Ok, you two breakfast is done." They walk to the kitchen area. They are nearly finished eating when the phone rings.

"I have to get that. Hi, ok, I will come in. I have to go I will see you all later. I can't wait to see you around lunch time." She gets ready for work and leaves after kissing Danny quickly on the lips.

...At The White House...

"So, CJ how was the first night with Danny back home safe?"

"We both got amazing sleep. The best sleep that I have gotten in many years."

"Are you trying to say that you and Danny slept together?"

"Only slept fully clothed."

"CJ?"

"Toby" she just stares at him "Danny and I are a couple no matter what you say. I love him and he loves me."

"CJ"

"I am happy and no longer worried about him, so let your friend be happy." They walk into The Oval Office. "Hi, Mr. President."

"Good morning CJ how is Danny doing?"

"Great has he made a meeting with you yet?"

"At 10 am."

"Ok."

"Do you know what he wants to talk about?"

"A little bit" she smiles thinking about her date with Danny. CJ starts to blush which Josh must point out teasingly.

"CJ is blushing."

"I am not Joshua."

"You are blushing CJ."

"I guess it is because I am in a relationship with him now."

"Finally, you admit that you two are together." She looks at him thinking that he didn't hear when she told Toby that her and Danny are a couple now.

"It is new as in this morning."

...  
"So, Danny, you wanted this meeting." Says The President as he motions for Danny to sit down.

"Yes Mr. President, I did. You said yesterday that you wanted me to write a book about your presidency."

"Yes, Danny I did."

"I was thinking that I would be honored to write a book about it."

"Are you saying this so you can be with our CJ?"

"Not only that. I realize how much my family and friends worry about me when I go on one of my trips."

"So, this is for CJ and your family."

"Correct, I also want to date CJ and have wanted that for years."

"Do you see a future with her?"

"Of course, I do. I have dreamt of it for many years."

"You better treat her with all the respect possible."

"Don't worry I will. Mr. President if you don't mind I have a lunch date with CJ and I don't want to be late," Danny says as he notices the time. Danny walks to CJ's office for their date. "Hello Carol, is CJ in her office."

"Yes, she is. Are you picking up CJ for your date?"

"Yes, I am picking up CJ." CJ comes out of her office and moves over to Danny to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I'm ready for our date." He takes her by the arm as the exit The West Wing. While on their date they talk, and laugh and just enjoy their time together. They date for a long time and get married the day after Santos gets Inaugurated as the next President, they also have a little girl that they name Abigail Jean Concannon who has the red curly hair of her father but the smile of her mother.


End file.
